


Coffee

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: A cup of strong, black coffee always made everything more bearable, especially when Kathryn Janeway was working on reports for Starfleet.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Coffee

Captain Kathryn Janeway needed coffee. Desperately.

A cup of strong, black coffee always made everything more bearable, especially when she was working on reports for Starfleet. Sadly, today she couldn't count on coffee to work its magic and raise her spirits. A few hours earlier she had been informed that all replicators on the ship were malfunctioning, and no one was able to tell her when they would be fixed.

Kathryn really needed something that could keep her up, but just thinking about considering Neelix's coffee substitute to do the job made her shudder. 

As she finished another report, she leaned back in her chair, briefly rubbing the back of her neck with one hand to get rid of the tension there, before going back to work.

When Seven of Nine entered Kathryn's quarters some time later, the Captain noticed that she was holding a mug with a clearly steaming liquid inside.

"What is that?" Kathryn asked, and Seven put the mug on the desk.

"I thought you might appreciate a cup of coffee, Captain," Seven clasped her hands behind her back, and Kathryn blinked a few times, surprised. She picked up the mug to smell its contents and took a reluctant sip. It indeed was black coffee.

It was sweeter than how she usually took it, and not as strong, but, considering it was her first cup that day, it was quite perfect.

"I thought our replicators weren't fixed yet," Kathryn said between sips as she closed her eyes with contentment.

"That is correct. The engineers are still working on the issue," Seven agreed. "This coffee, however, was not replicated."

"Oh?"

"It was my... attempt at making it myself, from ingredients provided by Neelix. I have found surprisingly many recipes for black coffee. Have I chosen an acceptable one?"

The Captain looked up at her partner, surprised.

"You made it?"

As Seven nodded, Kathryn walked up to her, utterly charmed by the gesture. She took one of Seven's hands in hers and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, before looking her in the eyes again.

"Thank you. I really needed that," she said. "You're truly a lifesaver."

"It was satisfactory, then?"

"It was, Seven. More than."

With a small smile, Seven pressed a kiss to the corner of Kathryn's lips and left the room, letting her get back to her coffee. And the reports, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for Femslash February Star Trek Edition, which I found on tumblr [*HERE*](https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if) \- prompt 23 "Coffee".
> 
> My first try at writing Janeway/Seven.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
